Girlfriend
by mirrors02
Summary: After hearing a conversation, Rin just wants to prove to Len - her best friend - that she is better than his girlfriend.


**Hey there!**

**Well, this is my first English story. English is not my first language, so, sorry if there are too many mistakes.**

**This one shot was in my mind for a long time and I decided to write it now. It's a little short, but I did my best.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I do own Vocaloid, that's why this is called FANfiction… ****Duh.  
**

* * *

Rin is an extremely jealous girl. She is really jealous of her friends. If she had a boyfriend, she would probably be a very annoying girlfriend. But, the person she is more jealous of is Len, her childhood friend.

Puberty hit Len with full strength and changed him from cute-like-a-baby-Len to greek-god-Len. Because of that, Len has many fangirls. His fangirls like to admire him. Some of them – the shy ones – admire him from distance, others try to have a conversation with him and some even flirt with him. But what annoys Rin the most are the daring ones, the girls that pinch his butt while he's walking carelessly through the school hall.

Rin knows why she is so jealous of him; she just won't admit it out loud: she's in love with Len. Every time a girl touches - pinches - Len, she wishes that she is in that girl's place.

Rin was sitting at a table in the canteen with her friends when a conversation woke her from her day dreaming and bought her attention.

"Len-kun, are you free tomorrow?"

"Len-kun, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Len-kun, can you give me a kiss?"(1)

Some girls were harassing Len while he's trying to walk through the canteen. _They are so shameless_, Rin thought. But it was Len's answer that surprised her.

"Sorry, girls, but I have a girlfriend."

"Eeh?"

"Yes, we're dating for a year already"

Rin gasped with the orange juice she was drinking. _Dating?!_ She yelled mentally while Len walked to the table.

"Len-kun's dating? Did you know it, Rin?" Miku asked.

"N-no…" Rin's voice came out as a whisper.

Len sat at the tablet and the subject died. Everyone knew about Rin's crush for Len. Well, everyone but Len himself, because he was too dense.

Classes passed normally and Rin couldn't stop thinking about Len's girlfriend. Len had forgotten something in his locker and had to go back, since they walked home together, Rin waited for him. When Len came back, they walked side by side in the halls that, now, were empty.

"Len, I was wondering… What is your girlfriend like?" Rin asked suddenly.

She watched how Len's face turned a light pink before he answered.

"W-well… She is really feminine, she likes to listen to people, she is delicate and kind…"

_Totally my opposite,_ Rin thougt. Rin was a tomboy, she liked to talk more than to listen, and she wasn't delicate and was always getting herself into fights. This annoyed her and she decided that she needed to do something.

Acting on impulse, she puxed Len against the hall's wall but he tripped and fell inside the janitor's room, taking Rin with him. When they fell, they heard a "bak" indicating that the door had closed. Rin remembered the door only opened from outside and thought: Great! That's my chance!

"What are you doing, Rin? Now we're locked!" Len exclaimed, annoyed.

Rin standed up, cleaning the dist of the skirt and Len did the same with his pants. They just stayed there, in an awkward silence, Len with his back against the door and Rin staring at him, but it was too dark for him to notice.

"Len… Do you really like your girlfriend?" Rin broke the silence.

"Hm? Of course… She is cute." He answered, intrigued.

"What do you like in her?"

"I think I already answered that, Rin. I love her personality and she is really pretty."

"Is she better than me?"

"What?"

"You know me for years, Len. So, tell me, is she better than me?"

"What are you talking about, Ri…"

She didn't let him finish and shut him with a Kiss. Even if she couldn't see his face, she knew he was shocked, because he wasn't moving. But it didn't last much and soon he was kissing back. When they parted to breath, Rin asked, defiantly.

"Does she kiss better than me?"

But the answer she got was nothing she was expecting. Len started to laugh, his hand was at his stomach and he was curved at his knees, often he murmured "my tummy". Rin just stayed there, thinking if she was the most idiot girl in the world: she just kissed a boy and he is laughing at her.

"Are you jealous, Rin?" He asked, still laughing.

That pissed her off. Of course she's jealous, but he didn't need to laugh at her because of it! Len stopped laughing and regained his composure, he dried the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes from all the laughing.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Rin." He said softly. "I just made that up so those girls would give me a break."

That made sense. Rin felt like the most stupid girl in the world. Her face turned a deep red as she noticed she indirectly confessed to him. She was happy that it was too dark for him to see the color of her face so he couldn't tease her for it (Len was like that, anyway).

"But, you know, if I had a girlfriend, I think she wouldn't kiss better than you…" He said amused.

Noticing what that meant, Rin didn't lost time and kissed him again. But, this time, the door behind Len opened and he fell backward, Rin falling in top of him. They look up and saw the janitor, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo and Teto, looking at them surprised.

"I saw two bags on the floor and the door closed… As I thought…" The janitor said. _We must have dropped it,_ Rin thought looking at the bags.

"We were waiting for you two outside but you never came so we came look for you..." Said Teto.

"Len… your girlfriend is Rin?" It was Kaito that asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"Yes." Len said smiling.

That day, Rin couldn't tell if she would die from happiness or from shame.

* * *

**The end.**

**(1 ) Pretty straight forward…**

**I changed some errors that I just found ( Sorry if there are more)**

**Well, hope you liked it =)**

**R&R**


End file.
